


I'll Play for You

by MusicPrincess655



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, M/M, Music, Piano, Secret Crush, UA Pianist, basically everythings the same but, if I tag something UA it means Universe Alteration, kags plays the piano, means same universe but small changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/pseuds/MusicPrincess655
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama plays the piano, which might give him a way to confess to Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Play for You

**Author's Note:**

> So I was bouncing headcanons off moustachemoustachemoustache and…well this happened. I needed Kags to play the piano you guys don’t understand. I’m going to jump POVs a little so if I’m using their first name that’s who’s POV it is.

If ever asked if he played an instrument, Kageyama Tobio would respond “I play volleyball” to the annoyance of the questioner. One of his best kept secrets was that it wasn’t entirely true.

Tobio had been playing piano since the age of five. At first, his mother had forced him into it. He was too young to fight her. But when he got to elementary school, he tried to quit, tried to put all of his effort into volleyball. His mother had convinced him to stick with it by telling him that piano would give him the fine motor skills he needed in his fingers to play volleyball correctly.

So he stuck with it. He didn’t know if it was because he played piano, but he seemed to have more accuracy and control when he set than even older, more experienced players. He kept it a secret, though, because more than once he’d been teased about it. Kids his age thought it was funny that the kid with the too intense face played both piano and volleyball.

Even though he kept it a secret, he was quietly grateful that he’d never quit playing. Without friends, he got lonely, and while practicing volleyball and playing video games took up a lot of his solitary free time, nothing made him forget quite like playing music.

The secret stayed with him until high school. He continued taking lessons on the weekends when he wasn’t busy with his volleyball team. He was a master at memorizing pieces, but his teacher had recently started trying to teach him to feel the music, to put his own emotions into his playing. She told him that a good way to do that would be to add little changes here and there, to make a piece his own.

It wasn’t easy, because he was so used to just playing what was on the page. What exactly would make a piece his own? She told him to start with something he could play so well that he didn’t need music. He decided to try on a piano after school the next day, when they didn’t have practice.

***

Shouyou was skipping down the hall, happily singing to himself about being the ace someday. He was looking for Kageyama. Practice had been cancelled for the day, and he wanted to practice on his own with Kageyama. That was what they usually did when they didn’t have practice. They were practically joined at the hip.

The sounds of a piano made him stop in his tracks. It was a song that was familiar to him, yet not. It was beautiful. Shouyou stopped looking for Kageyama and instead started looking for the source of the music. He was in the back part of the school where the music rooms were. Someone from one of the music clubs was probably practicing.

Shouyou peeked around the corner of the door the music was coming from, and froze in place. Kageyama was the one playing the piano. For once, his face looked relaxed. The afternoon sunlight from the window fell across his face, highlighting his cheekbones. He was practically glowing.

Shouyou tried to edge into the room quietly. He wasn’t sure exactly why he wanted in, but he didn’t want to disturb Kageyama’s playing. However, he didn’t see the chair in his way until he was already falling over it with a loud crash.

Kageyama whipped his head up to look at Shouyou. His eyes widened. The sunlight hit one of them just so that it gave it a backlight, making it glow like a sapphire. Shouyou stood transfixed, staring at Kageyama. In that moment, he was beautiful.

“What are you doing here?” Kageyama finally asked, breaking the silence.

“I was looking for you to go practice, and then I heard the piano…” Shouyou trailed off, still staring. Kageyama ducked his head, breaking eye contact. “Are you going to keep playing?”

Kageyama whipped his head back up. Shouyou only now realized that he’d had traces of fear in his expression before, because now they were joined by surprise.

“Why?”

“Because it sounded nice and I want to listen.” Shouyou was missing something, because Kageyama still looked confused and a little scared. “What song was that?”

“Pachelbel’s Canon,” Kageyama answered softly. He didn’t seem to be capable of longer answers.

“Keep playing?” Shouyou phrased it as a question, as a request. Kageyama hesitated. “Come on, it’s just me.”

Kageyama’s eyes steeled for a second, before he turned back to the piano and started to play again. The song was familiar to Shouyou, but he could tell that he’d never heard it played quite that way before.

Kageyama finished the song and stood up.

“You wanted to practice on our own, didn’t you?” he asked, eyes on the ground. Shouyou hummed in agreement, unable to look at Kageyama’s eyes without feeling a strange heat flush through him.

From then on, the mysterious heat in his cheeks and stomach flushed through him at odd moments. When Kageyama jumped with perfect form for a particularly impressive jump serve. When they got meat buns after practice and Kageyama’s tongue darted out to grab a few crumbs. When they were changing after practice and Shouyou saw all of Kageyama’s muscles flexing gently as he moved.

What was wrong with him?

***

“Sugawara-san, can I talk to you for a minute?” Tobio asked quietly as they left the gym from after school practice. Hinata was up ahead, yelling nonsense words with Nishinoya as Tanaka laughed at them.

“Of course,” Sugawara said, slowing so they were walking on their own behind the rest of the team. “Is something wrong?”

“Things have been…weird…around Hinata lately,” Tobio said haltingly. He’d been concerned enough to run some internet searches into what he’d been experiencing, and he was pretty sure he knew what was happening, but he wanted Sugawara to confirm his suspicions. “My heartrate goes up when I’m around him, and sometimes I start blushing for no reason when he smiles.”

Sugawara gave him a knowing smile with some mischief mixed in, and Tobio suddenly wondered if asking Sugawara for help was the best idea.

“It sounds like you have a crush on him,” Sugawara said gently. Even though Tobio had suspected this, prepared for this, he felt his stomach sinking as he stopped breathing. “There’s nothing wrong with that!” Sugawara was quick to add. “He’s basically your best friend, and you two are really close. Plus, he’s been staring at you a lot lately, and you keep staring at him. I think you should tell him what you feel.”

Tobio gulped, because this was moving too fast for his heart to calm down. “How would I even tell him? I don’t think I could just say that.”

“You play piano, right?” Sugawara asked, and Tobio stopped breathing again because someone who wasn’t Hinata _knew_.

“How did you…?”

“My older sister plays piano. I saw you at one of her concerts,” Sugawara told him. “You were very good. You could write him a song!”

Tobio considered this, but if he had trouble even putting emotion into songs other people had written, he didn’t think he could write a whole new song to express the emotions he felt for Hinata.

“Or you could pick a song that expresses what you want to say,” Sugawara added, seeing the look of confusion on his face. Tobio nodded, because that seemed like a much more doable solution. Now his only concern was finding a song to play to Hinata and working up the courage to actually do it.

At home, he sifted through his old sheet music, looking for something that might fit the bill. He came up with something that was written in his slightly clumsy handwriting. It was an old music writing assignment from his piano teacher.

He’d almost forgotten about this. His teacher had wanted him to practice writing music by ear, to train his hearing. He’d picked a song his mother sometimes listened to, a song in English that he hadn’t understood at the time. The song had been written for guitar, and it was easy enough for him to listen and hear the chords and write it for piano. His teacher had been impressed, and had rewarded him with a Japanese translation of the lyrics.

The song seemed perfect. It had a gentle rocking rhythm and lyrics that showed almost perfectly how he felt about Hinata. He would have to practice the song to remember it, and that said nothing for him working up the courage to play this for Hinata, but this plan could work

***

“Kageyama, where are you taking me?” Shouyou asked, trying to keep his flush under control because _Kageyama was holding his hand and pulling him along!_

Shouyou had come to the conclusion that he probably had a crush on his setter, but he’d kept that revelation to himself so far. He didn’t want to upset the team dynamic or lose Kageyama as a friend, and besides, he didn’t think Kageyama was interested in guys. Not that he seemed interested in girls either. He didn’t seem interested in anyone.

“I want to show you something,” Kageyama said softly, focusing straight ahead. “It won’t take long.”

“Isn’t this a music room?” Shouyou asked as Kageyama came to a stop. It was, in fact, a music room, the very same room Shouyou had found Kageyama playing in a few weeks ago.

“Yeah. I want to play you something,” Kageyama said, sounding choked. He sat at the piano bench, while Shouyou remained standing at the end of the keyboard, looking down the keys. Kageyama cleared his throat before gently moving his fingers across the piano, starting to sing.

_If you’ll be my star, I’ll be your sky_

_You can hide underneath me and come out at night_

_When I turn jet black and you show off your light_

_I live to let you shine, I live to let you shine_

_But you can skyrocket away from me_

_And never come back if you find another galaxy_

_Far from here with more room to fly_

_Just leave me your stardust to remember you by._

Kageyama looked up shyly through his bangs to see Shouyou’s reaction. Shouyou was frozen, watching him with wide eyes.

“Well?” Kageyama asked quietly.

“Is that what you think of me?” Shouyou asked in a choked voice. Did this mean what he thought it meant? Were his feelings returned? Kageyama’s cheeks went red as he nodded. “You have a really pretty voice.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Shouyou stepped forward. He felt the same intense concentration that he felt during important games as he fixed Kageyama with an unblinking stare.

Shouyou slid onto his knees on the piano bench next to Kageyama, still keeping eye contact. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Kageyama’s cheek.

Kageyama looked like he forgot to breathe.

“Does that mean you like me?” Shouyou asked, trying to get Kageyama to start breathing again.

Kageyama nodded.

“Want to go out?”

Another nod.

Shouyou slipped his hand into Kageyama’s, twisting their fingers together and squeezing. He smiled at Kageyama, and Kageyama tentatively smiled back. They were both red in the face, but Shouyou thought Kageyama looked beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Kageyama’s thoughts when Hinata caught him in the music room: shit shit shit SHIT SHIT. And basically nothing else. The song Kageyama sings to Hinata is Boats and Birds by Gregory and the Hawk, and you should all love yourselves and go listen to it. I may rewrite the piano version Kageyama plays so stay tuned for that.


End file.
